Final Fantasy Explorers: The Paladins
by DanganronpaFan321
Summary: I, Aracely, and my friends are in for a surprise when me and my companions, are sucked into a video game, a new world, a new universe. To win, we need to survive, and to survive we need each other. Rated T just in case (violence maybe), this story is betaed.
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me for such a short first chapter. This is pretty much just the introduction to the story, but I promise that future chapters will be much longer! Enjoy the First chapter of Game

Dimention: Final Fantasy Explorers With a Twist, I worked really hard on it.

 **Beta: Hi ppl, this is Sasha (yes I told her to use my name unlike everyone else), and as my friend up there ^ forgot to mention, this is a Self-insert fic so yeah…**

 **(P.S. if you find any mistakes blame me cause I betaed it :P)**

 **(P.S.S. Also all drawing credit goes to me, and all designs go to Nyanyo)**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm went off at 7:00 on the dot. The signal of a new school days beginning."Ugh...STUPID ALARM!" I said angrily really not awake yet. "*Sigh* Welp! I guess it's time to wake up." As I said this I got down from my bunk bed, combing my hand through my pixied brown hair. After taking in a deep breath I started my daily ritual of breakfast, teeth, wash face, get changed, pack up my bag, and get going to school. "Mom, what day is it." I asked her, even though I already knew it was Monday.

"You already know what day it is, you just don't want it to be monday Aracely." My mother says this with a stale expression not taking her eyes off the road for any reason other than checking her Email and text messages on rare occasions.

"Ugh..." Seeing that I wasn't to excited for monday, she said the worst possible thing in the worst possible time.

"Aracely, it's really not that big of a deal you only got rejected by him, suck it up." She was referring to the last school dance when I had gotten stood up by this guy I liked. I was surprised by what she said, but somewhere deep inside me I expected her to say something like that. The car comes to a stop we finally arrived at school, I left the car without saying good bye. _She can be sooooo cold sometimes!_ I felt like saying it aloud but I decided not to. Then I see my friend Shelbie.

*Picture of Shelbie*

"Hey Shelbs!" I was happy to see her, it was an excuse to get what my mom said off my mind. "Oh, hey Aracely! How was your morning?" She ask with a timid smile and a happy expression. "Not bad at all, what about you?" Lying through my teeth about my days start I ask about hers. "Hmm...So so I guess, it been pretty normal." every day was pretty much normal, not much really happens often, well other than Miranda's weekly drama. "So, are you feeling ok? Last week didn't really end on a happy note for you." Shelbs is always thinking about others so I expected her to ask at one point. "Y-ya, I'm fine. It was just a stupid boy! No big deal." Shelbs opened her mouth to protest, clearly seeing I wasn't telling the truth, but she backed off not wanting to pressure me to talk about it. "*Sigh* Well if you say so. Class should be sta-", before she could finish her thought the bell rang, we both have the same first period class together so we walk to class side by side. "Now, everyone take your seats class is about to begin." The teacher announced as Shelbs got out her book even before the tardy bell could even ring, she's one of the most organized person I know. _I wonder how much longer until second period?_ Like normal I started to get lost in my own world.

*Drawing of Shelbs & Aracely at their desks*

*Five periods and a brunch later*

"Ring! Ring!" _YES! The sound of heaven itself!_ P.E. is great but today was feeling longer than I wanted it to be, I quickly got dressed into my normal clothes and went straight to the library where my friends and I always meet up. On the couch, I see my best friend, who almost always gets to the library first. "Hey Sasha!" I've known Sasha since I was in kindergarten, She's in a grade older than all of our other friends because I got held back in the first grade. I couldn't have gotten a better best friend if I got to customize her.

*Pic of Sasha on the couch*

"Oh, hey Nyanyo." Sasha gave me that nickname long ago and it's stuck around to this day. She's sort of lazy so she normally doesn't sound to enthusiastic, unless you give her lots of sugar. "Sit." She said it more as a command then an invitation. "I'm sitting, I'm sitting just let me put down my bag." Before I even had the chance to put my bag on the ground someone came up behind me and hugged me. "What the!?" I turn my head to see who was hugging my waist, it was none other than the drama queen herself, Miranda. "Hey- ugh! Miranda let go!" I struggle against her grip and she eventually lets go. "Aww! Come on I was just giving my good friend a huge. Is there a rule against hugs?" She ask with a sweet but mostly sinister smile.

*Pic of Miranda*

Miranda opens her mouth to say something else, but before she got the chance to say another word Shelbie and Tasha walked in. "Hi! Hows everyone doing this fine day!" Shelbs as enthusiastic as always, I look over at Tasha who was standing next to shelbs, she just waved at us and sat down.

*Pic of Tasha*

After we all settled down into our sets there was a few seconds of silence before Miranda started the conversation. "Soooooo, anything interesting happening with anyone?" She often asks this question, especially on extremely normal days. "No, nothing really." Tasha hasn't been in the greatest moods lately, and hasn't been a real big talker lately but no one bring up the question. "Nope! Just a perfectly normal, beautiful day!" Shelbs is always optimistic so her answer was expected. "Normal, for my standards at least. Someone in my class had to ask what my name was again, and the sad thing is they asked me the same question yesterday!" We all let out a laugh from Sasha's comment, even Sasha.

"And last ,but not least, Aracely! How has your day been?" Everyone looked at me, and I wondered if they were thinking about last Friday. "*Sigh* Not bad I gue-", *CRASH* there was a big crash coming from outside, it made the building shake. "W-what in the world was that?!" Shaking from head to toe I looked around to see that Tasha and Shelbie went under the table, Miranda was using me as a human meat shield, and Sasha had placed her hands on the back of her neck. "I don't know but it sounded like it was coming from the P.E. field." Tasha got out of her hiding spot from under the table and signaled all of us to follow her. We raced down to the field after we convinced Miranda that it was safe to go back out side. "Hey, Aracely what do you think that crash was?" Shelbs asked me while we were running down the hill, she was almost out of breath. It took me a few seconds to think of a responce, " I really don't know, all we can do is check it out and to see if anyone is hurt." She wasn't quite sure about my answer but decided It was best to just go with it. When we got down there though we were all shocked, it was something we had never really seen before, there in the center of the field was a huge hole that was emanating some type of red gas. "No, no, no, and NO! I'm not going down there! We should go back and get a teacher." Miranda squealed. We all started to turn back agreeing it probably wasn't safe to go near it, but before we could even move a foot five red smoky tentacle grabbed us, pulling us straight towards the hole in the field. We were pulled far down, and the scenery of the pit keeped getting creepier and creepier. When we finally landed we were surrounded by lava, and each of us had our own platform. "It looks like some kinda chamber, like the throne rooms in those medieval palaces." Sasha says taking in her surroundings, we were all stunned for a few minutes, but settled down after a bit, at least almost after all Miranda was throwing a fit. "WERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE!? DID I DO SOMETHING BAD!? I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! PLEASE LET ME GO!" I tuned her out and after a while longer she calmed down too. "Welcome mortals." and suddenly a demon like thing appeared, "I am the god of Chaos, I rule over all misfortune, greed, desires, and pain. I rule this realm that is under you mortal's feet." After a few seconds I asked him a question. "W-what do you want with us?" Barley getting the words out of my mouth I waited for a response with everyone else. He looks at me then at the others, "I will explain my reasons right now," he clears his throat and continuous, "I have chosen the five of you to be my paladins, I have made a wager with the god of harmony. We shall send five paladins from earth to a different realm for one year and a half. Than these paladins will face off, the winning paladins can ask for whatever they want, and the god they represent will be able to choose something as well." He stops for a second and Miranda asks. "Why should we represent you? You're the god of Chaos, so that means you the bad guy and I don't want to represent the bad guy." she finishes her thought and the god of Chaos turned his head to look at her. Looking more frightened than ever she takes a few steps back.

"Do not worry, I won't hurt you," he says calmly then continues,"If my paladins win I plan on keeping the order of the world the same, but Harmony wants to get rid of everything bad in the world. Making it a world of total peace, but this will disrupt the order of the universe. For there to be balance there has to be the same amount of good as bad for the world to function, if there is no Chaos the universe will collapse in on itself. For this reason you must win. I already have all your armor selected. All you need to do is accept this mission for the sake of the universe itself." Everyone looked around at each other, Chaos then said, "You all my have ten minutes to consider among your selves." Five paths opened up leading to a center island, we all gathered there and started discussing what we should do.

*Pic of all of us in the center*

"So..what do you guys think we should do?" Sasha asked us all. _What should I do...I don't know if I'm ready to take on this much responsibility...He's literally putting the weight of the universe on our shoulders._ The silence is broken when Shelbie speaks up. "I-i'm going to do it!" When Shelbs says this we were all surprised. _Wait! What!_ I thought to myself not expecting Shelbs to be the first to accept this kinda mission. "W-well if Shelby's doing it I-i'm doing it to!" Miranda said aloud with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm doing it too!" Tasha announced so that everyone could hear it. "If everyone else is doing it, I might as well." Sasha says nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes were on me waiting for me to make a decision. I nod my head in response

"Do you have a decision?" He ask the question.

"We accept!" We all say together, the decision that would change our lives forever.

*Pic of everyone standing together*

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: This story is betaed and yeah. All art credit goes to me and all design credit goes to Nyanyo (Except I designed Xavier :P )**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nyanyo doesn't own Final Fantasy**

 _Previously on "_ _Final Fantasy Explorers The Paladins_ " _..._

Our Heroines made a choice that would change their lives forever, for it might be the end of their old lives but it's also the start to their new ones.

Chaos looks down at us, looking pleased he let out a roaring laugh, "HAHAHAHA! So all of you decided to accept? I thought at least a few of you would decline." We were having a bit of trouble standing, his booming laugh made the room shake. Shelbie, the first attain her balance, steps forward.

"You have a very powerful laugh Mr. Chaos sir." Shelbie back to being herself had put a smile on her face, _Wow... She got her balance back fast, I'm still shaky._ While I was thinking this I didn't notice Tasha trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Aracely snap out of it! It wasn't that bad of a shake." Coming back to reality I finally notice Tasha who was standing right in front of me.

"Oops, Sorry guess I spaced out." Feeling embarrassed, I decide to ask if she needed me for anything. "Um, do you need me for something Tasha?" Giving me a slight grin she turns her back to me and signals me to follow her.

"While you were in your own little world, everyone started to gather near the edge of the platform, Chaos wants to give us something." When she finished explaining she speed up so that she could join the others, _Hmmm...I wonder what he wants to give to us?_ When I finally join everyone else I stand next to Sasha, and notice Miranda jumping up and down, ecstatic about getting something and Shelbie's futile attempt to calm her down.

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Chanting this non-stop she didn't hear a single word coming from Shelbie.

"Miranda! Calm down- AH! Be careful where you swings those arms!" After a while she gives up, probably only so she wouldn't get any more buses than she already had.

"Wow. She sure is excited." Sasha says to me laughing slightly, enjoying the show Miranda put on.

"I feel bad for poor Shelbs! She deals with stuff like this every day." I said. Chaos giving up on waiting for our attention he tries another method.

"Eh Hem!" Stopping everything we were doing at that moment we give our attention to Chaos. "Good, now I have something to giv-"

"WHAT IS IT!? WHAT IS IT!?" Being cut off mid-sentence by Miranda he gives her a menacing look that could scare the most fearless of monsters.

"U-um...I'll shut up now." Quickly she runs behind Shelbie and uses her as a shield.

"Really Miranda! Seriously!" Somehow Shelbie gave Miranda an even more disturbing stare than Chaos, and Miranda backs off.

"S-sorry…" Saying this frightened she moves beside Shelbie instead of behind her, S _HEESH! That look could kill a god._ Making sure he had our attention he continues.

"Like I was saying I have something for all of you," he stops and waits a second to see if there were any interruptions, no one does, he goes on. "This gift is more a necessity than a present, for you being dressed like that will get you killed. To survive in this world you will need these." With a wave of a hand, we all start floating and our clothes changed into some type of armor.

"Wow! T-this is amazing!" We all look at our new outfits in disbelief, I then look up at Chaos giving him a thankful smile.

"So, do all of you like your new wardrobe?" He asked even though he could already tell that we loved Them.

"YES! YES! YES!" Once again Miranda started chanting.

"..." Tasha was completely speechless

"OMG! How did you know I love cat stuff!" Sasha exclaimed drooling over her blue, hooded cat cloak.

"What a pretty outfit! I love it!' Shelbie's eyes were glued to her new wardrobe.

"Wow….These outfits are amazing!" Everyone was ecstatic about the change. Once everyone calmed down I got the courage to ask a question I was wondering about. "These outfits are really cool and all, but how will they protect us? They don't have any protection." When I finished we all looked up and waited for a response.

"They don't have metal protection, they have magical protection. The clothes I just gave you have the power to decrease the amount of damage and pain when attacked. Also, every outfit hatheirre own special enchantments. So all of you are perfectly protected." After hearing him say that we all feel better.

"Sooooo...Can you tell us what the enchantments are?" Miranda asks as if she had an alternative goal, which she didn't.

"Sure, let's start with Shelbie." He turns his head so he could look at Shelbs, "Your class is White Magic, White Magic users specialize in healing and some defence. So your armor provides more health and increases your abilities by 22%." When he finished Shelbs opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could ask it he answered it. "And that staff your holding enhances your power by 30% and there are certain spells that you can only do with that staff." _Wow thats amazing!_ Shelbs was almost speechless, but was able to step a bit closer.

"So I'm basically a healer?" She asks just to clarify.

"Yes, but the downside is that you don't have much attack magic." Shelbs seems satisfied with his answer and walks back to the group. "Moving on, Tasha you are a tank so you armor allows you to withstand a major beating and you have a lot of health." Looking down at her he waits for a reaction.

"Cool, but are you sure this is the class for me?" She seemed more like herself than usual, chaos seemed satisfied.

"Next, we have-"

"OO! Is it me! Please say it me!" Miranda is very impatient and always wants to know everything, I wait for that deadly stare he gave her last time but he simply ignores it and continues.

"Yes Miranda, it is your turn. Your class is black magic so you specialize in destruction magic and attack magic, your gloves give you all the power you need to cast spells, You don't have a very good defence though." Ecstatic with her results Miranda squeals like one of those girls who get excited over anything and everything. "Now for Sasha, your class is mage. Mages are able to use black and white magic, but sometimes the spells aren't as powerful as they should be."

"I can live with that." Happy with her abilities she starts playing with the ears on her hoodie.

"Last but not least, Aracely. Your class is Explorer, your class has the most options, you will be able to use many different abilities. It won't be easy though. Also, your battle axe was made to be able to adapt to many different abilities, it's also indestructible."

"Wow, thats awesome!" Life won't be the same, but were all ready to take it on.

"Know that you're all caught up it's time for all of you to get going, and try to land safely." Some what confused I ask.

"Wait, what do yo-" Before I had the chance to finish my thought we were falling from the sky. "OK I GET IT NOW!?" Panicking I look around, Shelbie fainted, Miranda's screaming, Tasha put her hands over her eyes, and Sasha was completely calm. As we neared to ground I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but nothing happened, nothing hurt.

"Hey, open your eyes." I heard a voice, and it wasn't anyone I knew and it sounded like a boy.

"HEY DUDE! THERE WERE 5 FALLING PEOPLE AND YOU ONLY TRIED TO GET THAT ONE!?" I heard another voice, it was someone different and they sounded peeved.

"Ya, you could have at least tried to catch another one!" Then a third voice, which was also male.

"But…..I knew you two would catch them." The stranger says this without guilt, his tone was very blunt.

"DUDE! THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" After that comment I decided to open my eyes, I looked up at my savior. Long, red, messy hair tied in a loose ponytail over his right shoulder, and silver eyes. Also, handsome facial features, and he has a nonchalant expression.

"Hmm? Oh you're awake, are you ok?" He asked sincerely and looked at me with those silver eyes.

"Y-ya I'm fine!" I stumbled a bit, not knowing how to respond that's all I could say

He kept staring at me even after I finished talking, "U-m...Can you put me down know?" Realizing he was staring he put me down.

"Sorry, just got lost in thought, my name is Sebastian." He introduces himself, _That's a nice name._

"YA RIGHT SEBI! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO LOOK AT GIRLS!" I look over to see another guy with yellowish orange hair and red eyes, holding Miranda over his shoulder and Shelbie under his arm.

"I wasn't gawking." he responds, but he doesn't seem offended.

"Dude you were totally gawking" Then I notice the other guy with silver hair and blue eyes, who had Tasha under his left arm and Sasha over his right shoulder.

"You guys are so immature" He says smirking.

"Wait- us , us imposible! you got it backwards dude! Also, hey my name is Blaze nice ta mecha." He introduces himself to me and continue scowling at Sebastian.

"Awwww…..My head…" Shelbie starts to wake up. "W-what happened….All I can remember is fal- OMG HOW ARE WE ALIVE!" Blaze noticing her panic puts her down.

"Don't worry you're fine, I caught you and your friend hear before you guys could hit the ground, and my two friends here caught your other friends." Saying this with a calm and collected manner he calms Shelbie down.

"Oh, thank you that was very Kind." Shelbie says with a sweet smile making Blaze go red.

"I-it was nothing! Nothing at all! Hahaha!" He stands up and turns his head in the other direction hoping Shelbie didn't see his face.

"Dude now you the one gawking." Sebastian says bluntly making Blaze even redder and Shelbie confused.

"SHUT IT SEBASTIAN!" Blaze says angrily.

"...Nyano….? WHERE IS NYANO!" Sasha looks around in a panic but calms down once she spots me.

The guy holding Sasha puts her down next to me and introduces himself.

"You guys are hypocrites. I'm Xavier, nice to meet chya." Xavier says doing a two fingered salute and sticking out his tongue.

"Good to see your awake, falling like that is not that safe, I don't recommend it ."

"Thanks, guess I owe you then." Sasha says looking at Xavier.

"No need, It was exciting." He says blushing slightly. "I love your cat hooded thingy. It's super cool I love cats!" _He seems nice._ Then I see Tasha waking up.

"Hmmm….What happened…." Tasha looks around, "Is everyone ok?" She ask to those of us who were awake.

"I'm fine, this nice man caught me." Shelbie says makeig Blaze redder than ever. _I didn't think he could get any redder, he looks like a tomato right now_.

"I'm good too." Sasha adds in.

"I'm not aching, bruising, or bleeding. So I'm fine." I say jokingly lightening the mood. Miranda finally wakening from her slumber freaks as soon as she is fully contuse.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT-" Miranda says being cut off.

"SHUT THE HEL- *Ehem* Sorry, could you kindly SHUT IT!" Blaze clearly done with Miranda's fit. Stunde by his harsh words she shuts up.

"Agreed." Sebastian being very blunt on the matter.

"Come on guys, give the lady a bone, she just did the scariest stunt in her life. It probably would have been pretty cool if it didn't go wrong." Xavier being overwhelmingly optimistic, acts out the hole experience.

"It wasn't a stunt! we were just minding our own business, than we were just falling from the sky!" Tasha, clearly not happy about being accused of having a choice in the matter, stares daggers at Xavier.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Xavier stunned by the reaction he got, apologizes. _That was a bit harsh…_ Seeing that she might have gone too far, she scratches the back of her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, we've just been having a weird day…" Apologizing for her harsh words she smiles at him, signaling that she meant no harm. Blaze looking around at all of us carefully. suddenly a smirk appears on his face.

"Hey, are all of you explorers? I just noticed you equiptment, I'm a monk. Xavier is a knight, and this jerk hear is a freelancer." Pointing out each of his companions he looks back at all of us. "What are your classes?" The first to respond to his question was Tasha.

"I'm a knight." She said confidently.

"Lets just hope she isnt anything like our Sebi." Xavier says jokingly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Tasha says looking away from Xavier. Next to step up was Shelbie.

"I'm a white magic user." Before any of the guys had a chance to respond Miranda pounces on Shelbie.

"And I'm Black magic!" Miranda said excitedly.

"Miranda! Please get off of me!" Shelbie said in her quiet tone while Miranda simply ignored her.

"Wow, talk about polar opposites!" Xavier commented enthusiastically thinking it was hilarious that Miranda wouldn't even listen to what Shelbie was saying.

"And I'm a-" Sasha was cut off by an excited interpretation.

"You're a Mage right? I'm one too!" Xavier said pointing a finger at his face.

"How did you know?" Sasha says questionably, _How did he know?_ I thought silently to myself.

"He has a good intuition," Sebastian snays clearly seeing our confusion. then the boys looked at me and Blaze asked the same question he asked before.

"So what's your class?" Asking with an excited look in his eye.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


End file.
